Pokemon: Project Nova
by A Devious Mind
Summary: What would you do if this happened to you?


**So yeah, I've been somewhat absent from my stories for a while, you have the forums to blame for that. I've been so caught up in my schoolwork and my forums and videogaming in general that I just haven't had the time to sit down and write. But, I've finally decided to open up Microsoft Word once again, blow the dust off of my typing keyboard and… I forgot what else. And what better way to kick the stories back into high gear than to write a story about one of my favorite game franchises? **

**So, the way I came up with the plot on this one was, I was reading a few Pokémon stories for lack of nothing better to do, and I came across this one story where MewTwo disguised himself as a human, but was still able to use his abilities. That gave me an idea, which I improved upon. But other than that, this story comes from a lack of sleep and probably popping a few too many headache pills. Andrew is a self-insert, Dawn is Dawn and Barry is Barry. I just dropped myself into the beginning of their adventure. ****Small world, huh?**

**Oh, and to clarify, the items used in this story are all real and can be downloaded free from their respected website, 'dot' com.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Press START**

"Joey, open the door!"

"I don't have enough points!"

"Run in circles!" Andrew shouted into his microphone. "We're almost at Round 54 and I got the Wunderwaffe!" On the screen, Nikolai Belinski, Andrew's favorite Call of Duty character, fired off the entire clip from his rifle into a horde of zombies. He watched the chain reaction of lightning decimate a good amount of the infected Nazis, then ran down the stairs and crouched by Joey, AKA Tank Dempsey, while he reloaded. Tank unleashed with his MP40, favoring the scythe method in order to conserve ammo. It needed to be fired at head level in order to have any effect at this high of a round. "Yes!" Andrew shouted into the mike, making Joey wince. Andrew was his best friend, but he was _so fucking loud! _

"I have enough points! Let's get out of here!" Andrew bought open the door, rushing through into a dead-end room. "Fuck!" The two crouched into a back corner and made their final stand, flinging grenades and dumping clips of ammunition into the seemingly endless horde of zombies. Finally, Joey made the mistake of loading at the same time as Andrew and the two were taken down. Andrew sighed and exited back to the game lobby. He put his controller down and stood up from the couch, stretching his arms and legs. "Aaaah, good game, man," he said into his headset. "Yeah. We could've gone longer, but I hate Verruckt. Let's do Der Riese next."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna quit here. Round 53 though, that's some good-" He was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Hold on, Joey, someone's here." Andrew opened his front door. The sunlight from outside blinded him for a temporary moment, making him shield his eyes. Once his vision adjusted, he looked over his visitor. It was his cousin, Jared. Andrew stepped outside and closed the door. It was unusually hot outside, even for a summer day. The news had said that sun exposure would be high today, and Andrew felt exposed in his gray sweatpants and black tanktop. Already, his skin was starting to burn. "What's up, Jared?" Andrew greeted, shaking his cousin's hand _raza_ style. "Not much. Did Jack call you, by any chance? Dad's kinda worried about him." Andrew rolled his eyes. His cousin Jack was a mega-douchebag, but he knew how to take care of himself. Andrew repeated this to Jared, whose suspicions seemed somewhat lightened. "Okay. Well, if you see him, gimme a call, okay?"

"Sure. Jack's family, right? Us Natives gotta stick together." Andrew hugged his cousin and went back inside, relishing the feel of the air conditioner. Because of his Mexican-Native American blood, he had a higher tolerance to the sun than most people did, but his skin began to itch if it got too warm. Andrew rubbed his arms and tapped the button on the side of his headset. "Hey Joey, I think I'm just gonna play Pearl for a while. I just downloaded it yesterday."

"Okay. You think Bonnie and Eric will be up for a game of zombies later?"

"Eric should be getting off of work soon, and for all I know, Bon's still sawing wood. I'll give her a call later and find out, alright? I'm out." Andrew disconnected his headset and turned off his Xbox 360. He powered on his laptop and lay down on the couch, opening up his Nintendo DS Emulator and selecting Pokémon Pearl. "Time to start my adventure as a fag that traps animals in little colored balls," Andrew said to himself, cracking his knuckles. "I need to get a life."

_Meanwhile…_

"Grunt! Front and center!"

"Yes sir!"

"The project is almost complete. Is the Pokémon gene-splicing finished yet?"

"It's at 95%, sir. Completion in T-Minus two minutes."

"Good, good. We need a fresh specimen for this, though. Are there any new trainers being created?"

"There's one being made right now, sir! A new trainer is starting his journey!"

"Perfect! Match their DNA to the spliced genes and combine them! Once we get a hold of that trainer, their mind will be powerless to resist me!"

_Meanwhile…_

Andrew read the commands on-screen.

**Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?**

Boy.

**All right, so you're a boy?**

Yes.

**Tell me, what is your name?**

Andrew thought of a name for his new trainer. "Meh, he's me anyway."

Andrew.

**Your name is Andrew?**

Yes.

**Okay, so you're Andrew? A fine name that is! Now this boy here… I believe he's your friend. What might his name be?**

Barry.

**Barry, is it? That's your friend's name?**

_Meanwhile…_

"_Sir, splicing is at 100% completion! The samples are ready."_

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Activate them!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

_Meanwhile…_

Andrew read over the final command on the screen.

**Now go on, leap into the world of Pokémon!**

Andrew pressed ENTER.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Fire!"_

* * *

Andrew never was able to explain the feeling after the event. If you've ever placed the tube of a vacuum against your skin, you might have an idea as to what exactly he felt. For the seventeen-year-old, it was like his skull was being ripped in half, like his body was being compressed into the tiny screen that was his computer. He tried to scream; no sound came from his mouth. It was whipped away by an invisible wind. He could feel and see his molecules being separated one by one, then digitalize themselves only to reform as a whole once again. He could feel his body changing. Instead of flesh and bones, he became a polygon count. His innards were digitalized and turned into data on a computer chip. His entire being was being transformed into data.

All in the space of .00000000031 of a second.

There was no pain, only a sense of lost he had never felt before. The world became upside down, his head swam like a Magikarp… like a Magikarp? Andrew never remembered using similes like that before. The world went black. Andrew closed his eyes and let the darkness engulf him.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Sir, it was a success! The genes were merged completely!"_

"_Aha! We are now one step closer to reaching our goal! Project Nova is now in full effect! Find this trainer and bring him back to HQ at once!"_

_Meanwhile…_

Andrew opened his eyes. He was home, lying in bed. He must have had a nightmare. He sat up and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, sighing with relief. It was great to still be alive. The entire thing had all been a dream. Andrew took a deep breath of fresh air. Yes, a dream.

That's when things started going horribly wrong.

The layout of the room was all wrong. His bed was in the bottom left corner of his room. The stairs were in the top right. He didn't see another staircase, so he had to have been in a two-story house. His apartment was two stories, but the stairs were outside of his bedroom door. Here, there was no bedroom door. The computer sat on top of a desk in the top left corner of the room. About ten feet in front of that was a big screen TV. It was off. Next to that, a Nintendo Wii. Andrew shook his head. "No, no no no…" He swung his legs over the bed and buried his head in his hands. What was happening? Was he still asleep? Was he dreaming? Or even worse, was it even a dream at all?

Something soft brushed against his leg. He looked down slowly, afraid of what he might see…

"Meow."

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Andrew stood up to run and tripped over the thing. He fell to the floor, slamming his head hard on the floorboards. That was different, too. In his apartment, there were cream-colored carpets. "Are you alright, dear?" came a voice from downstairs. The voice sounded familiar; even though Andrew was sure, he didn't know the woman. It was female, he could tell that much. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom," he yelled without thinking. _Mom? _He thought to himself. _My mom died three years ago. What the hell is going on here? _Andrew struggled to his feet, using the bed for support. The thing he had tripped over actually turned out t be a cat. It was slim and gray, with a tail shaped like a spring. Andrew sat on the bed. His entire body was shaking. It was as if he had never walked before. He was still dressed in his sweatpants and black tanktop. At least that hadn't changed. His heart was beating in his chest; the blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't tell why, but he was _scared. _He hadn't been that scared since the time a tarantula had crawled into his shirt (he had a bad case of arachnophobia). He wanted to cry. It was too much. The voice came again. "Well, when you're ready, there's bacon in the pan." Andrew sat up at that. BACON.

He decided to try walking again. It came much easier this time. There was another dresser against the bare wall, lined with pictures. Andrew approached the pictures cautiously. There was one of a little boy playing with a large yellow rat. It's tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. Another of the same boy, but this time older, with a man Andrew had guessed to be the boy's father. They looked alike. The caption read, "Like father, like son," with the date 1/19/09. There was snow in the background. The third picture showed the whole family. Andrew picked this one up. It made him feel sad, for some reason. In it were the little boy, his mother, and his father. The three of them were surrounding a giant stone statue of a ball with a circle in the middle. The ball looked like it opened down the middle, with a seam dividing the top and bottom. The caption read, "Uncle Matt took this before dad died. I still miss him. 12/31/10." Andrew placed the picture back onto the shelf. He had no right to be looking through this boy's things.

Then it hit him. The boy in those pictures was _him._ His mother, his father. They were his own, but they weren't at the same time. If you had crossed them on the street, you would find no resemblance. Andrew's skin was light brown and his "parents'" skin was, well, white! But the scariest thing was, Andrew didn't remember taking those pictures. It was as if someone had dropped Andrew into the middle of a life he had never been a part of.

Andrew opened up the dressers. The clothes were nice and neat. He pulled on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. After slipping on socks and "his" blue sneakers, Andrew went downstairs to check out the rest of this new world he was apart of.

* * *

**Yeah, so read and review! The latter helps me to keep doing the former! Tell me what you think of the idea, if you've already figured it out.**


End file.
